Logan's New App
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: Logan has been desperately trying to create an app that is just as good as his swagger one. After several failed attempt will this be the one that works? Jagan


**This is my first attempt at a Jagan but I wrote it for squoctobird. She made me my awesome icon on twitter and this is my trade back. **

**I hope you enjoy, although I'm still a Cargan fan at heart, I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Logan had created his swagger app, using his phone and computer, he had been trying to come up with new and even better app. He was trying to be scientific about the whole process, but so far none of his ideas had worked out very well. First he made the medical diagnosis app, where a person could put in different symptoms and find out what they had. However, no matter what symptoms Logan entered, it seemed the darn thing kept saying everyone had the black plague. Unless the Palmwoods had been magically transported back to 19th century Europe, Logan decided there must be something wrong with it.<p>

The other app Logan tried to create was just as much of a failure, but for more personal reasons. He tried to create an app that could help students do their math homework, almost like a personal tutor. When he tried to have Katie use it, she told him she didn't need it because she was better at math than most of the boys in her class. This brought back bad memories for Logan so he gave up on that app shortly after.

One random Wednesday afternoon while sitting in the apartment searching through the latest apps on the computer, Logan stumbled upon some that had less of an educational purpose and more of a recreational use. One app was called "make your own fuck mix" another app he saw said "learn to give great head." Both of these apps intrigued Logan and he decided that maybe he didn't need to make an educational app after all.

Logan began to search the internet for content to use in his app when James walked through the door of 2J. "Hey Loagie! What you up to?" The tall brunette asked as he strolled over to where his boyfriend was sitting at the counter. He leaned in for a kiss before the Logan could reply.

"Oh, hey! Nothing." Logan said laughing nervously and clicking the windows closed on the computer as fast as he could.

Clearly he wasn't fast enough with his mouse work because James had an intrigued look on his face. "What were you looking at?" He asked raising one eyebrow and starring at his embarrassed partner's reddening face.

"Nothing really, I was just working on a new app." Logan said, trying to will his face to return to its normal pale color.

"I thought you had given up on that whole app thing, you know since none of them really worked very well." James responded walking over to the fridge and reaching inside for some juice. "Well the math one wasn't too bad. Why did you stop using that one anyway?"

"Oh, uh, never mind. I know none of my previous ideas worked out the way I wanted them to, but I have a good idea for a new one." Logan said returning to face the computer. "I really think it's one you are going to like." At this last remark the teen had a devious smirk plastered on his face, thinking of what he planned to use his new app for.

"What's it for?" James asked, taking his juice and walking over to the couch before hopping onto it and grabbing the remote.

"I don't think I want to tell you about it yet, in case it doesn't work like the last two." Logan wasn't completely lying because he wasn't positive it was going to work, but he also thought that keeping his plans a surprise would be more fun in the long run.

"Whatever you say." James said turning the TV on. "I'm sure it will work just fine Brains." The nickname came out with a chuckle.

Logan wasn't fazed by James' remark; the guys always referred to him as the brains of the operation. Since Logan and James had started dating, Logan deemed it as a cute pet name, especially because he loved the way James' mouth looked when he said it.

Logan went back to searching the internet for items to use in his new app, making sure to plug his head phones into the computer first. He knew if James heard any of the music he was listening to at the moment, he would begin questioning Logan even more. However Logan was finding it very hard to concentrate on his work. The way James was lounging on the couch in just a white t-shirt and jeans, mixed with what Logan was hearing in his ears, made him quite distracted. He had to stop himself several times from going over to where James was seated just to touch his tall muscular body. Logan knew if he left himself with this pent up sexual frustration a little longer, his plan would be even better.

The intellectual went back to working on his app, occasionally looking over the computer screen when James would stretch on the couch. When James got up and started doing pushups Logan couldn't take it anymore and he got up and started to walk over to where James was in the living room. He ultimately decided against it, and ascended the swirly slide with a sigh.

Once upstairs, Logan decided he needed to take a nap to get his mind off James. He also figured it would do him some good to rest, in order to continue working on his wonderful plan. He lay down in his bed and passed out within five minutes.

Logan awoke to the sound of slamming drawers. He opened his eyes to see Kendall rummaging around in his dresser. Logan started to make grumbling noises which made Kendall turn to look at him.

"I have to go to Minnesota with my mom and Katie for the rest of the week. I don't really understand why I have to go at all but my mother says it's my great aunt's 90th birthday and it would mean a lot." Kendall said shoving clothes into his suitcase on the bed. "I guess Carlos is coming too because the minute he heard my mother say Minnesota he started yelling about wanting to see his family, dog, and all that." The tall blonde seemed to be searching for something in his poorly packed bag. "I guess that leaves you and James all alone." Kendall smirked at Logan, who was having trouble processing everything the blonde was saying.

"What is with the smirk?" He asked giving Kendall his best death stare. "Do you think that just because you are all going away for the weekend, James and I are going to have some wild, crazy, sex orgy thing?" Now Logan was smirking knowing just saying that was going to get on Kendall's nerves.

"Whoa, gross. Thanks for that image." Kendall said, now grabbing his duffle bag and walking towards the door. "Whatever perverted things you want to do with James is your own business dude. Keep it to yourself." He closed the door behind him; but not before giving Logan a knowing wink.

Once Kendall had left the room Logan sat on the bed in amazement at his luck. With everyone gone for the rest of the week his plan to use his app with James would work perfectly. There were just a few things he would have to buy; but with no one else home, they would have the apartment all to themselves. It was like a dream come true for Logan.

He spent the next few days gathering the supplies he needed to create the perfect setting for his Friday evening at home with his sexy boyfriend. Knowing that his app was going to have James and himself writhing in pleasure, only made it that much harder for him to stay away from James and his beautiful body. Usually Logan pounced on James at least once a day; wanting the tall brunette was the easiest thing he had ever had to do. Now trying to stay away from him was the hardest; especially with no one else home. That's why when it was Friday evening and school was finished for the day, he was just about dragging James back to their apartment.

"Whoa Loagie what's the hurry?" James yelped, trying not to fall over as the shorter teen dragged him through the halls and on to the nearest elevator.

Once they were inside Logan attacked James then and there. He smashed his lips hard against James' slipping his tongue inside the heat radiating from the supple lips, still parted in shock. They were standing there making out when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Luckily no one was standing there because at this point Logan had his hand so far up the muscular teen's shirt he had practically pulled it off of him.

Once again Logan grabbed James' hand and dragged him down the hall to 2J. After they got inside he locked the door behind them and stood their smirking.

"Um can you please tell me what is going on here? You had me running so fast I almost messed up my hair." James said, looking to the full length mirror on the wall. "Although, it does have a sexy windblown look. What do you think?" He turned to Logan now, who was slowly walking towards him, not taking his eyes from James' tall muscular frame. James continued not noticing, "You are acting weird today. In fact you've been acting weird all week. You know we haven't had sex in four days and all of a sudden you are all over me. I don't get you…AH!" James let out a yelp as Logan pinched his ass. He quickly jumped around to face the shorter brunette who had that crazed look in his eyes again.

Logan's features softened when he saw the scared expression in his lover's eyes. "I know I have been ignoring your needs. But I had a good reason to." He said, while his mouth turned down into his best Carlos puppy dog impression. "I think you will forgive me though once you see my app and the presents I bought you!"

Of course James' expression perked up at the mention of presents. "Oh yeah, what did you get me? Is it something fun?" He was holding out his hands now, expecting Logan to present him with his present.

"Yes it is something fun, but you can't really hold it in your hands. Well not all of it anyway." Logan responded, his eyes growing dark again as a husky tone overtook his voice. "I need you to do me a favor first."

James looked a little disappointed but he still wanted his present. "What do I need to do?" He asked, taking Logan's arms in his large hands and stroking them gently. "What will make my Loagie-Bear happy?" He was now leaning down, inches from Logan's ear breathing his nickname into it.

"Well, uh hum, do you remember the outfit you wore for your sultry cowboy headshot." The shorter teen's voice squeaked out.

"Yes?" James responded with a somewhat puzzled look. "It's upstairs in my closet with the others. Do you want to see my new ones?" The pretty face changed expressions again as he grabbed for his most recent photos, but Logan grasped James' arms and placed them at his muscular sides.

"No, that's okay, maybe later. Right now all I want you to do is go change into that sexy cowboy outfit, but forget the jeans and instead wear these." Logan walked over to the hallway closet where he pulled out a bag. He reached inside and presented James with a skin tight pair of black bikini briefs. James was a little startled when he saw the underwear, letting out one of his classic yelps that made Logan smile even more. "You asked what would make me happy pretty boy. Now show me instead of just telling me." He winked throwing the underwear into James' hands.

James mulled them over in his hands for a minute before running upstairs. He kind of liked this extra forceful side of his boyfriend. He didn't know what it was that had Logan in such a mood, but he was excited to find out.

While James was changing Logan made fast work of setting up the other items he bought. He set out several spotlights and turned the apartment lights down. Then positioned a chair so he would be facing the show his boyfriend was about to perform. When James came down the swirly slide wearing his cowboy outfit and hat, Logan had trouble speaking words. His jaw dropped at the sight of the sexy muscular teen in nothing but cowboy boots, chaps, black underwear, a black cowboy hat, and a red bandana tied around his neck.

When Logan could speak words once again, he stretched out his hand and made a motion towards his work. "What do you think?" He asked smiling smuggling; proud of himself for pulling it all off. "Do you want to see the best part?"

James was slightly confused by all he saw, but when Logan pulled out his phone and hit a button on the opened app on the screen, something began to descend slowly from the ceiling. The tall teen's mouth fell open as a long shiny poll emerged in the middle of the living room. It came to a stop when it reached the ground and Logan hit another button. Music began to play and the lights began to flash in the room. He had created his own adult entertainment venue.

The cowboy clad teen turned now to face Logan, he wanted to be mad but when he saw the look on Logan's face, he couldn't help but say "How the hell did you do all this without me noticing?"

"Easy, I just did it while you were tanning by the pool." The smart one responded as he walked over to James, grabbing his toned arm. "Are you ready to show me?" He planted one last kiss on his lover's chest before taking his seat front and center.

James stood there contemplating his next move, before deciding to finally give in and go for it. He had always wanted to try stripping anyway, so why not do it for the person he trusted most in the world. He walked over and took hold of the sleek metal pole spinning around it slowly. Than he started to pick up sped and wrapped one leg around it, sliding to the ground effortlessly. Once there he slid himself up slowly, with his back against the pole, grinding his hips in a circular motion and staring into the eyes of his appreciative lover.

Watching the slender muscular body of his boyfriend gyrate on the sleek stripper pole was sexier than Logan had ever imagined it would be. He knew James could dance but he never thought he would be such a natural at it. Logan could feel his erection growing harder in his pants with each swing of James' hips.

Now the sexy dancer was crawling towards him on his hands and knees while Logan was doing his best to remain in his seat. When James reached the thinner teen's lap he threw his hat away and started rubbing his head all over the outside of Logan's crotch through his jeans. Of course he could feel the bulge wanting to be set free, but he wanted to tease his boyfriend some more.

James stood up and turned around sticking his ass in Logan's face. He bent over touching his toes and slowly moved back to a standing position. Then he set his ass in the trembling teen's lap and began to grind all over his contained erection.

Logan slipped off his shirt. James took this opportunity to turn around and rub his hands all over his boyfriend's well-formed chest muscles and flat, tight stomach. As James made his way down to the top of Logan's jeans he starred in the eyes of his lover and undid the button and zipper. Logan quickly assisted with taking his pants off and his erection was now freed from its tight prison. Logan hoped James would begin to lick and suck on it, but instead he began to slowly dance away, leaving the naked teen sitting in his chair.

"But…" Logan said as he watched his sexy stripper return to his dance at the pole. He had nothing more to say when James put a finger to his lips, shushing his words.

James continued to dance for about a minute longer before Logan was up and out of his seat coming directly towards him. Logan grabbed hold of both sides of his chaps and directed the dancer to the couch. "That's enough, I can't take it anymore." He whined as he bent James over the couch and pulled his underwear down as far as he could. "I need that ass."

Logan wasted no time wetting his fingers and teasing James' tight, yet willing hole. He loved how the pink ring of muscles always seemed ready for him, no matter when he wanted it. He shoved one finger slowly inside and waited about five seconds before shoving the other one in.

"I'm ready." James said with a moan, throwing his head back and staring in Logan's eyes. "Show me now."

That was all Logan had to hear. He pulled his fingers out and spit on his palm. He rubbed his saliva all over his dick and braced himself against the couch. He pressed the tip against the pink ring again, watching as the muscles reacted to his touch. With one swift motion Logan was inside James' wet hot ass, and he began to slowly grind his hips against the now whimpering teen.

"Dammit move!" James shouted.

Logan started pounding into James' ass with a force so strong he almost knocked both of them over the couch. It didn't take long for him to reach his breaking point; he had been holding it in all week. When Logan knew he was close he grabbed James' dick and started to stroke him forcefully in rhythm with his own hips. He angled himself, and slammed into James' sweet spot three more times before both of them were crying out in pleasure and spilling their white hot seed.

Logan collapsed on James' back before pulling out and sitting down on the couch. He looked at his spent lover who was trying to catch his breath before collapsing next to him.

Once Logan's mind could form actual words again he smiled at James' who was sprawled out on the couch. "I know it wasn't very long but I've been holding it in all week." Logan reddened a little from embarrassment. "I kind of figured we'd be going more than one round though."

James turned over on his stomach and faced Logan now. "Oh yeah? Can you dance for me next?" Now James was doing his best Carlos puppy dog impression. "Please?"

"Maybe" Logan smirked at James' adorable face. "But only if I get to wear the hat."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess what the app is called? ; )<strong>


End file.
